


Feel You

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Director Jensen, M/M, PWP, Supernatural Season11, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向。假定发生在S11开拍之后，Jensen获得了一个惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You

　　  
　　一天的拍摄工作还未开始，Jensen已经早早来到了片场——作为拍摄工作的指导者，他需要提早来到片场确认一切是否到位。此时片场的人并不多，只是偶尔有几个身影从周围的布景后面穿过，Jensen站在一边等待着摄影师调好摄像机的焦距，这时不远处的助理朝他挥了挥手一路小跑着过来，手里捧着一叠剧本——从厚度看他便知道今天他们有的忙了。  
　　  
　　Jensen接过剧本仔细翻阅着，翻动的纸张发出安静的沙沙声。之前他已经在邮箱里将这部分的剧本粗略过目了一遍，然而在亲手拿到白纸黑字的实体剧本时还是忍不住在心里悄然称赞——这无疑是很棒的一集，情节紧凑，内容丰富，台词也可圈可点，更甚的是还加入了一些fanfiction的元素——或许这集对于Sam和Dean之间的兄弟情着墨过重了点，但Jensen发现自己真是发自内心喜欢这样。  
　　  
　　与此同时在Jensen心里冒出了一个巨大的疑问——因为这集的剧本看起来完全不像出自Jim的手笔，无论从语言组织还是行文方式看都与往常的他风格迥异，显然这份剧本的创作者对于长句有着非同一般的执着，这一点倒令他想起Jared——那个像puppy一样可爱的他的搭档，经过漫长的十年，他们之间对于彼此的了解已经比任何人都要深入。Jared可以仅仅只用一个眼神就能传达想让他知道的一切，从一个细微的动作他就能判断对方接下来要做什么，他独特的说话方式、他的笑容Jensen都再熟悉不过了，更别说一个特点鲜明的长句。  
　　  
　　Jensen像是恍然大悟般将这本剧本迅速朝前翻页，当剧本的封面在他眼前展开的时候，他很快注意到编剧那一栏上的名字——“Jared Padalecki”，这个名字无比清晰地被印在雪白的纸张上，此刻看上去更像一串表意不明的符号。  
　　  
　　这个臭小子竟然没有告诉他自己操起了当编剧的副业。  
　　  
　　Jensen勾起嘴角笑了笑，再次翻开剧本，视线停留在一行一行整齐排列的台词上，然后清了清嗓子用Dean的声音念出了其中一句：  
　　  
　　“Take my hand，Sammy.”  
　　  
　　这时Jared已经悄无声息地出现在了他身后。

　　  
　　第十一季的背景是在“黑暗”从地底倾巢而出之后，世界早已没有昼夜之分。Sam和Dean决定担负起将“黑暗”重新锁回地底的重任，毕竟这一切因他们而起——虽然Dean手臂上的血印已经消除，但这一举措带来的严重后果很快扩散到了整个世界，让他们不得不做出亡羊补牢的决策。“黑暗”的威力远远超过他们的想象，它们不仅带来接二连三的自然灾害，还影响着每一个人的心智——它发掘了人们内心深处的阴暗面，将所有的原罪扩大化，使人失去控制乃至自相残杀。开始这种情况只发生在个别人身上，然而随着新闻媒体越来越频繁的报导，这种情况已经由社区影响到各个城镇，越来越多的人处在危机之中。  
　　  
　　Sam和Dean一定程度上也受到了“黑暗”的影响，这无可厚非——而他们今天所要拍摄的就是这一部分。  
　　  
　　Jared显然是最了解Sam的人，他比任何人都清楚被黑暗力量影响的Sam会做什么和不会做什么，这样的Sam会有些接近第六季时没有灵魂的状态，可他绝不会做出伤害Dean的任何事情。  
　　  
　　第四幕第五场的剧情是Sam意识到自己差点伤害Dean之后，他陷入了深深的自责与痛苦。这段戏需要表现出非常强烈的感情，而这一点Jared表现得臻于完美——在他抬起通红的眼眶望着Dean，或者说是Jensen时，Jensen早已经在心里原谅了他几百次。  
　　  
　　“我差点想要杀掉你。”Sam，或者说是Jared看着自己的双手喃喃道，“我差点杀了你，Dean。你怎么能够这么轻易的原谅我？你怎么能够装作什么事都没有发生？”  
　　  
　　“因为你是我弟弟。”Dean在Sam面前摊开手掌，凝视着Sam的眼睛浮动着色泽鲜明的绿色微光，“抓住我的手，Sammy。”  
　　  
　　他的双手被Jared有力的大手覆盖住，还能感觉到对方的指腹摩挲着他手指上粗糙的茧，然而下一秒却被猝不胜防地推入温暖的怀抱里，廉价洗衣粉与弹药的气味涌入他的鼻腔，那气味无疑不属于Jared，而属于Sam。  
　　  
　　剧本上Sam并没有这个动作，可这个拥抱在此时显得并不多余。Jared，或者说是Sam拥抱着他，发丝轻轻扫过他的脸颊，柔软的耳廓紧贴着他的肌肤，喷洒在他颈间的呼吸湿润而又灼热。  
　　  
　　随后Jared放开了他，脸上绽开的笑容表明他已经切换回了“Normal Jared”的模式，Jensen转身朝身后的工作人员做了个手势示意停下，转眼间这一场的拍摄已经结束了。  
　　  
　　Jensen并没有剪掉那个意料之外的拥抱，而是将它保留了下来，毕竟没有什么比一个拥抱更能表达Sam与Dean之间难以言喻的深情。

　　  
　　离下一场拍摄还有比较长的休息时间，Jensen原本的打算是先回自己拖车思考接下来的几场应该怎么拍，然而当Jared从他身后轻轻拍过他的肩膀时，他先是摸了摸自己的脸颊，接着转过身跟着Jared走进了对方的拖车。  
　　  
　　门被关上之后，Jensen走到那张柔软的沙发前坐下来，几乎半个身子都快陷进沙发里去。  
　　  
　　“你居然没有告诉我这一集的编剧是你。”  
　　  
　　“我没有让Jim事先告诉你，想给你一个惊喜。”Jared咧开一个大大的笑容，看起来像太阳一样暖洋洋的，“一直以来我都在尝试着写点什么东西，能有看到将我脑中的所思所想拍出来的那天，光是想想我就觉得很高兴。”  
　　  
　　“说实话——写得真不赖，”Jensen微笑着称赞道，“你真的很棒，伙计。”  
　　  
　　这时Jared金绿色的眼眸里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的流光，像天空中悄然划过的流星在鲜亮的绿色里逐渐消弭。  
　　  
　　“真的谢谢你，Jen。最让我感到开心的是它竟然可以被你拍出来，这简直是我所经历的最不可思议的事情。”  
　　  
　　“或许等将来《Supernatural》完结之后我们俩可以用这样的方式赚点外快，你写剧本，我来导演。”Jensen半开玩笑地说着，“想想还有点值得期待，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“其实我也不是没这样想过，不过我更希望的是这部剧能一直拍下去，这样我们就可以一直合作，在我想要看到你的时候，你永远会在我的视线里。”  
　　  
　　Jensen坐在沙发里安静的听着，交叠的双腿变换了一个姿势，Jared看到他的眼睛亮亮的，脸颊因为羞赧而染上微红。  
　　  
　　“话说刚才那场戏……”Jensen撑起手臂用手指遮住半边脸颊，努力不让对方注意到自己脸上奇怪的表情，“那个拥抱……你并没有写在剧本里。”  
　　  
　　“那是我加的一个动作，你要是觉得不适合可以去掉。”Jared笑着解释，“那个时候突然有种很想抱抱你的冲动，哪知我真的就那么做了。”  
　　  
　　“再来一次。”Jensen小声嗫嚅道。  
　　  
　　“什么？”其实Jared听得一清二楚，可他就是想听对方再说一遍。  
　　  
　　“再来一次。”

　　  
　　这个拥抱并没有持续多长时间，却足以让空气中奇妙的因子迅速发酵。结束拥抱的下一秒Jared已经急不可耐地堵住Jensen的嘴唇，他用舌尖轻轻扫过对方有些干燥的唇瓣，Jensen则很顺从地张开嘴唇接纳了Jared席卷进来的舌头。接吻的过程就像一场演习，Jared的试探总是分外小心，他的气息潮湿而又轻柔，坚硬的齿列躲闪着唇间分外柔软的地方，可Jensen却不依不挠地主动缠住他的舌头，伸出手放上他的脸侧让对方能更紧密地贴近自己。  
　　  
　　Jared压在他的唇上发出低低的笑声，湿润的舌尖描摹着Jensen嘴唇上的弧度。  
　　  
　　“我做得不够好吗，Mr.Ackles？还是你喜欢更激烈点的？”  
　　  
　　Jared换了种方式吻他——他再次侵入他的嘴唇，掠夺着他的气息，舌头几乎要伸进他的喉咙，粗暴狂野到近乎啃咬。Jensen无疑更喜欢这种接吻方式，尽管他已经快要喘不过气，但对于他来说Jared就是那个值得他交付一切的人，他很享受被对方这样粗暴对待。  
　　  
　　热浪般的性欲在他的腿间膨胀，当他选择将双腿钩上Jared结实的腰胯时，裤裆里胀痛的阴茎已经挺立起来蹭过对方的腿根。该死的尴尬。  
　　  
　　Jared将Jensen拉起来让他趴在沙发上脸朝向里侧，隔着柔软的布料揉了一把他的屁股示意让他放松。他开始粗暴地拉扯Jensen身上的衣服将它们通通甩到底下，在忙着解开Jensen腰间的皮带将嘴唇送上去轻柔而缓慢地舔过他的耳背，再沿着他的耳根一路向下亲吻着Jensen光裸的脊背，柔软的嘴唇在滑过腰线的时候会稍作停留——这是专属Jared的独特情趣。  
　　  
　　转眼间Jared已经把他的裤子剥下来随意扔在地上，勾起手指将已经濡湿一片的内裤拉扯下来挂在小腿间。Jensen能听到Jared在自己身后发出低哑热辣的呻吟，感觉到对方修长而火热的手指在自己湿润的后穴里进进出出，先是一根，再慢慢增加，骨节分明的指节在他灼热的内壁里又轻又缓地翻搅，逐渐拓开狭窄的甬道慢慢滑入深处。  
　　  
　　“你也很期待，对不对？”Jared深吸一口气，没有意识到自己的声音已经变得低沉而粗砺，现在他所发出的每一个音节都能轻易撩拨起对方的情欲。  
　　  
　　Jensen几乎想要Jared直接进来。他的脊背因为烧遍全身的欲火而汗水密布，他的穴口被Jared硬邦邦的性器直直地抵着，灼热粗硬的龟头刮擦着穴口边缘鲜红的皱褶，湿滑的前液沿着他的大腿根部缓缓滴落，抬高的臀部因为渴望而向前抽送着。  
　　  
　　“是的，是的，我想要，给我——”Jensen含糊不清地回答道，爬满汗珠的脸颊被润色成湿润的粉红色，暗金色的短发间像浸过水一样湿漉漉的。连Jensen自己也不知道他能在Jared放开到哪种程度，毕竟他极少主动。  
　　  
　　Jared喜欢他别扭的样子，同样喜欢他因为难忍情欲而完全向他敞开的模样，在这种时候他总会打趣般的叫他“Mr.Ackles”，等着他完全卸下一本正经的伪装。  
　　  
　　“想要我舔舔你漂亮的小洞吗，Mr.Ackles？”Jared轻笑着用坚硬的牙齿啃咬着Jensen的一瓣臀肉，在上面留下一排鲜明的齿痕。  
　　  
　　Jensen已经快要哭出来了，在他点头的时候大滴大滴的汗水从额角滴落在手背上，他的阴茎因为渴望而硬的发疼。当Jared伏在他身后分开那两瓣臀肉，将舌头伸进已经扩张充分小穴里时，强烈的酥麻感像一道电流那般穿过他的身体，让他肌肉紧绷浑身颤栗，收紧的双腿因为兴奋而痉挛，蓄势待发的阴茎因为过于强烈的刺激而喷射出黏腻的精液。Jared的舌尖如此火热，正不紧不慢地舔舐着湿软的穴口，每一次舔弄就像在他的肌肤上埋下火种，而他显然已经快被燃尽了。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，Jared，求你，”Jensen的声音带上的明显的哭腔，“求你——操开我，用你的阴茎填满我，停留在我身体里，让我感觉到你。”  
　　  
　　那个瞬间Jared突然想要看到Jensen的脸，想要占领他的唇。于是他将Jensen的身体翻转过来，将他的双腿拉高，在打开他的身体之前重重地压上他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Jensen在他的唇瓣间呜咽起来，通红的绿眼睛沾着湿润的水汽，就连睫毛上也都是剔透的水珠。  
　　  
　　Jared就埋在他身体里，那么深，那么不可思议。他在他体内律动起来，摆动着髋部一点一点朝内里细致地研磨，硕大的阴茎碾压着甬道的感觉让Jensen差一点就失声尖叫，好在他将这份快要破碎的疼痛噙在眼眶里努力不让它滑出来，在Jared用力挺进到更深处的时候他已经无法思考任何事物。  
　　  
　　思绪随着Jared冲撞的力度被撞碎，他能感觉到Jared顶到了准确的地方——灭顶的欢愉缠绕上他的臀部，他的阴茎，他的手指以及嘴唇。Jared胡乱地吻着他汗湿的脖颈直到锁骨，在停下来的时候还不忘记碰一碰他分外敏感的乳头。  
　　  
　　“那么你感觉到我了吗，Mr.Ackles？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”Jensen仰着头，伸直的双臂放在Jared宽阔的肩膀上，让对方将全部重量压在自己身上，“我想是的。”

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
